


Virgin Sacrifice

by BigDaddySolas



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDaddySolas/pseuds/BigDaddySolas
Summary: "Anal sex, Solas. It’s different,” Lavellan insisted, leaning into his personal space as if he could sway him that way.
"Ass virginity,” Bull helpfully supplied with a growing grin, and Lavellan nodded eagerly, parroting him.
"Ass virginity, Solas. We need it."





	

Lavellan couldn’t stop laughing, muffled snickers leaking out through his fingers covering his mouth. Solas’ expression pulled into exasperation, his usual patience thinning from the Inquisitor’s _absolutely childish reaction to their predicament_.

"That's enough," he chided gently, and Lavellan straightened up but did not--or was unable to--cease his inappropriate grinning.

"It’s a _little_ funny."

"Not if it’s required that your life be sacrificed for our freedom."

They were stuck, having activated a holding ward in a temple that apparently required a virgin sacrifice for it to be dispelled. Whatever was beyond this room was either very valuable or the room was very empty.

Lavellan pressed his knuckles to his hips and turned mirth-filled eyes to their other companions, voice rising high into a playful crow. "The mighty Herald of Andraste, vanquished because he had the unfortunate lack of desire to have sex in his lifetime so far."

Dorian snorted. "We'll be sure to have that carved into your memorial plaque," he said, shifting from foot to foot, arms crossed. "Wouldn't want the world to go on without knowing your ultimate sacrifice."

"The not-having-sex part?” Lavellan scratched at his jaw in thought. “Or the dying part?"

"Both seem equally as important."

"Equally important?" Lavellan scoffed. "Nonsense. Bull,” he nodded at the man and then gestured towards Dorian, “tell him that's nonsense."

The Iron Bull shook his head at Dorian like he was scolding him. "The things you 'Vints spout," he said lightly. There was a tiny quirk to his lips, a smirk that always seemed to rile up the other man whenever he was teased by the qunari, and it wasn't any different this time.

Irritation flashed onto Dorian's face, his words pushed out through the sneer he reserved for Bull only when he was being challenged. "Considering the ideal for someone approved by the Chantry is absolute purity--" He paused as Lavellan snickered out a sarcastic _Purity_. He turned his attention to the elf and continued on gracefully, ignoring such interruption as though he were giving a lesson to an impertinent student. 

"Purity being equated to chastity, of course. And since any sort of dirty, sexual endeavors you may have--” Here, Dorian couldn't stop a smirk from appearing as Lavellan snorted, but he went on with the ridiculous statement valiantly. “Any you may have or _have had_ would smear that image, I would say continuing to be celibate _would_ endear you to your followers. Thus, the _not-having-sex part_ is, as I said before, equally important."

Bull nodded in agreement, taking delight as always in switching who he supported to gang up on the other one. "He's got you there, Boss."

Lavellan frowned. "I'm no longer talking to you." He went to crowd up to the only other person there that respected him as a leader, seeking the validation he deserved. "Solas?"

Unwilling to indulge at the moment, since he was the only one understanding the severity of the situation--as per usual--Solas went on to voice his thoughts. 

"The specifics of _what_ exactly needs to be sacrificed are unclear. The idea of what makes someone a virgin is wholly subjective, so knowing what to offer is left to who set this up." He gestured to the white glow encasing the room.

Bull grunted. "Mages," he grumbled under his breath, and Dorian opened his mouth, but Solas was quick to continue speaking.

"Blood, Virtue, Life. Those are three used. If we were to--”

Lavellan cut in front of him and hopped up upon the altar to take a seat. He pulled out his dagger, eyeing it. “What if I bleed out and die when I cut myself? Will that cancel out the blood and the life sacrifice? Make the ward stronger?”

“Inquisitor,” Solas said firmly, a crease appearing at his brow. Lavellan finally settled down at the reprimand, looking over the back of his forearm before taking a slice through his skin. He squeezed a few drops onto the altar, waited, then added a few more.

"How am I supposed to know when to stop bleeding?"

Dorian glanced towards the door. "The wards dropping might indicate that this is working. Just a thought."

Lavellan concentrated on his offering, willing it to work. "I'm very small. I don't have a lot of blood in me to keep this up."

"Then it's Virginity Sacrifice, Boss," Bull said with a surprisingly straight face, causing Lavellan to blink at him a bit, before looking around at those present, lingering on each person and seemingly weighing the pros and cons of sleeping with each individual. 

After a very short moment, he shrugged.

"Ah, well. It's been a good life," he said with a dramatic sigh. "I'll miss it."

"We're not going to sacrifice your life."

"Maybe I want that memorial plaque. Or a statue." Lavellan nodded with conviction. "I'd like a statue in my honor."

"A massive one," Bull said eagerly. "In a fighting stance with a flaming weapon." He mimicked the pose he wanted.

Lavellan was all over that. "Yeah!" 

" _No_." 

His attention shot to Dorian, surprise clear on his face that it had been him and not Solas who wanted to deny him something so cool.

Dorian shook his head. "Statues attract birds. Do you really want your likeness to be infested with filth?"

"Oh. True. How about a bunch of tiny ones like toys instead? Like those ones we find everywhere.”

Solas sighed. "Focus, Inquisitor."

Lavellan made a face. It's not that he cared to keep his virginity; he could hardly wrap his mind around the continuous insistence of its importance. But he knew they had a long walk back to camp, and really, shuffling around uncomfortably was the only reason not to do this. Besides, when did he ever not make things difficult by making unnecessary comments the entire way? 

"Come on," he insisted, looking at Solas imploringly. "If we wait long enough, our scouts will come looking for us."

"Your optimism never ceases to astound," Dorian said, stepping up with a roll of bandages from his pack, before helping to wrap the Inquisitor's arm to stop the bleeding. "Never mind that they would get stuck as well."

It took a bit of lip chewing on Lavellan's part before he called out. "Wait. Bull, you told me you can have sex but still be a virgin."

Dorian made a noise of surprise, almost coughing out a laugh. "And you believed him?"

Lavellan shrugged. "I would think he knows more about sex than us," he said not unkindly, and Bull flashed his teeth.

"He’s got you there."

"Are you quite done?" Dorian said in exasperation, rounding on him. "Or are you going to explain while we're still breathing?"

"You getting breathless at the thought of being stuck here with me?"

"From the _smell_ ," Dorian complained. Bull nodded, rolling back his shoulders to stretch his chest forward with a grunt.

"Sex in the front, virgin in the back," he replied easily as he relaxed his stance, keeping eye contact with Dorian's narrowed stare.

"Yeah." Lavellan snapped his fingers to grab their attention before they continued to bicker. "You should sacrifice that."

The Iron Bull hummed in amusement. "Sorry, I’m fresh out of ass virginity."

Lavellan immediately deflated. "You’re kidding."

"I told you I did it before."

"When did you say that?"

"First day we met."

Dorian raised an eyebrow. "I can imagine you made quite the first impression."

"Go big or go home," Bull replied mildly, not even turning to acknowledge him further.

"I don’t remember that," Lavellan murmured and looked to Dorian. He opened his mouth, but Dorian immediately cut him off.

"Can't. And you know very well why."

"Because..." Lavellan gave a slow, hopeful grin that had Dorian pushing back a smile.

"You're saving yourself for marriage?"

Before Dorian could reply, Bull jumped in. “Your husband's going to be disappointed if you’re doing so.”

Dorian's tone immediately soured. "That you can even understand the concept of marriage or virginity is beyond me."

“And here I thought you were the scholar,” Bull replied with a questioning gaze, and Dorian gave a strange look, confused yet offended. 

“What does that even _mean_ \--”

Lavellan interrupted them with a short bark of loud, wordless yelling. Better to nip their nonsense in the bud before it delved into silly insults or nerve-hitting ones.

Dorian turned his odd expression towards their leader, eyebrows knitting in concern. “You've got to find a better way to express yourself than with growling and grunting.”

“I'm going to be doing that in a bit unfortunately,” he grumbled. 

It seemed like Bull and Dorian couldn't help chiming in at the complaint, both speaking at the same time in shock, offense, and confusion. ” _Unfortunately?_ ”

Whether their feelings were genuine or not, and it was probably not since they both liked to tease, Lavellan caught some of the tones coming from one or the other. “Huh. Well at least that's one thing you two agree on.”

Bull nodded. “We were made for each other.”

Lavellan let Dorian put up a protest. He glanced over to their next-to-last option, Solas looking resigned and already having accepted his fate of having to be endlessly patient with the inquisitor and his nonsense.

"Solas?"

He had been carefully silent, allowing the others to bicker while he attempted to find a solution. But now that the inevitable focus was him, he chose to deflect.

"The requirements do not apply to me."

He said it suspiciously quick. Almost as if he didn’t want to continue the conversation for whatever odd reason. So of course, Lavellan prodded him. 

"Anal sex, Solas. It’s different,” he insisted, leaning into his personal space as if he could sway him that way.

"Ass virginity,” Bull helpfully supplied with a growing grin, and Lavellan nodded eagerly, parroting him.

"Ass virginity, Solas. We need it."

The look he received was so stern that Lavellan's playful eyes and grin widened. " _Seriously?_ " He whipped around with the intention of sharing the news with the others through means of amused eye contact and some excited elbowing, but was unfairly thwarted.

" _Which means_ ," Solas did the unfairly thwarting thing by interjecting, taking him by the upper arm and pointedly ignoring the other's confused protest to steer him back to the altar. "It’s down to you."

Lavellan sniffed, looking put out as he sat down. "No one wants to have sex with me," he said playfully, palm pressed to his own chest. "I'm the Inquisitor. Too intimidating for most people to handle."

"You're right," Dorian said with a smirk. "No one wants to, but sacrifices must be made."

"Wow." Lavellan shot him a betrayed look. "Low blow. That was mean. Just for that, you don't get to do the honors."

Dorian's expression slid into something more charming. "I'll live."

Bull nudged him, taking advantage of the way Dorian thought him to be no more than a hulking beast to push him harder than playfully necessary. "Are you sure about that?"

Dorian stumbled a step, righting himself and taking a controlled breath because he _knew_ it would only look silly to try to shove back at him. " _Please_ ," he said, willfully ignoring Bull. "Let's just do this and get it over with. It's a lot to ask of you, of course--"

“Exactly.” Lavellan nodded. “I deserve rose petals and candles and soft pillows for a first time romp.”

“You're _dalish_ ,” Dorian said with a confused gaze. “How fancy could a roll in the sack be? Or--leaves?” He put a hand to his chin, undoubtedly trying to find a polite way to remark about how elves had sex in a dirty forest. He was failing, but who knew if it was on purpose. “Maybe a roll in the dirt?”

“I would first need a sacrifice to our god of fertility. Tell them, Solas.”

Solas was a patient man. No one could say he wasn't. But he knew a thing or two about deflection, and he easily shot down the attempt. “Perhaps if you plan on conceiving. Other than that, no, you wouldn’t.”

Lavellan frowned at him, at how there was no appreciation for his jokes. “Whose side are you on?”

Bull at least humored him and joined in, however serious or not. “Do you really have a fertility god?”

Solas spoke up, looking at Lavellan squarely, voice calm. “I'm sure you meant to refer to your god of sexual intercourse instead.”

Sometimes in his overeagerness to speak without thinking, Lavellan would forget some of his companions core beliefs. Don't joke about elven gods around Solas. Apparently only _he_ could talk badly about them, and Lavellan squirmed a bit under the unwavering stare, a nervous grin appearing as he backpedaled and pretended not to know anything.

“Do I even have a god of sexual intercourse?”

Bull gave a good laugh. “And here I was getting ready to convert.”

“Let's just do this quickly,” Solas said immediately before _someone_ could jump in and make _more_ unnecessary comments, and they all really would be stuck here forever.

“Hm. That means I’m out,” Bull replied with thoughtful hum, and Dorian nodded slowly, almost reluctantly.

“And I believe me as well.”

Lavellan's eyebrows rose at that, completely not expecting the both of them to bow out so quickly. Where was the reasoning? Was it because he was sorta kinda their leader and that actually was too intimidating? Granted, it could have been because they were larger overall, and they were worried about hurting him, but this was still a bit of a self esteem killer if he was going to be honest with himself. 

He glanced at Solas discreetly. It’s not that he had a problem laying with him; it's just it was Solas. Older, serious, _judgemental_ Solas. Solas...who was... _old_. 

And this was just a guess, but it would probably be a lot easier to look either Iron Bull or Dorian in the eye during and after having sex. They were less uptight and more open about flirtations. Lavellan would also probably not be able to help laughing at the man's sex noises and expressions. 

Dorian had at least vaguely--and with no less than a few dismissive backhanded compliments--expressed some interest in him. Also--same age.

“Are you...sure?” he asked, looking more at Dorian than Bull, because with Bull, it was obviously not going to work out, but he should have known it wouldn't quite work out with Dorian either, because for all the mage’s bravado and grandstanding, he was a shy and delicate flower who shied away from anything genuine and gentle towards him. Also--public sex. Probably not Dorian’s thing.

But when Dorian raised his eyebrows in question, and Lavellan explained carefully that, “You're not that much bigger than me,” Dorian flashed a brilliant smile. 

“Why, _Inquisitor_.” Lavellan immediately went red and defensive at the man's overly playful and sure to be mocking tone. “Are you implying what I think you're implying?”

Lavellan rushed to reply, frowning and maybe a bit flustered, because _what happened to shy and delicate mage flower?_ “You know what? I'd hardly want our first time to be so rushed and under such circumstances. Perhaps another time, you understand.”

The devious smile folded up on Dorian’s face, and his mouth opened, but Bull cut in with knowing laughter and a comforting slap to the other's back.

“Can't fault a guy for wanting a courtship before getting into bed,” he said, attempting damage control since the two were hopeless with each other and never spoke directly when it came to what they wanted concerning silly, soft things like feelings. _Communication_. It made everything easy.

Lavellan proved how right Bull was about them when he nodded, smiling sweetly and speaking jokingly. “I do like flowers.”

“You hear that, Dorian? Flowers are the key to the door of our leader's bedroom and pants.” But then again, messing with them was even easier, and Bull made sure to sound like he was giving sage relationship advice. “Remember that.” 

“Pants. Do not. Need keys,” Dorian replied with a slight clench to his jaw, because, really, Bull did not know when to quit. Or, well...he did, but refused to, and didn't that just up Dorian’s ire even though truly deep down he was a calm and sensible man? 

Bull then did his thing where he spoke as though he knew everything. “Regular pants may not, but chastity does.”

And their naive leader fell for it, as usual, Lavellan perking up and questioning anything his sheltered dalish mind didn't know with an openness that could only be described as gullible.

“Chastity needs a key?”

Unfortunately, as endearing as it was, it also fed into Bull’s insatiable appetite for subjecting those around him with his terrible plays on words.

“ _My_ kind does.” He leaned in, as if the next words were supposed to be for Lavellan alone. “I can show you later if you’d like.” 

There was something in his tone that Dorian didn't appreciate, and the displeasure pushed out from his chest and through his deceptively smiling teeth.

“Out of all the bad ideas we've had today, that ranks top on the list.”

Bull's eye twinkled as his full attention shifted. “O _ho_.” His joy filled the area. “Dorian knows what kind _I'm_ talking about.”

Dorian groaned, calmness and sensibility forgotten along the path of Bull’s many verbal traps. He cut his losses and kept quiet as his companion continued on.

“All right. You two can make eyes at each other later. Let's keep this strictly business.”

Lavellan slouched on the altar. “Feels like I'm getting the short end of this deal.”

Bull had at least the grace to look somewhat apologetic. “Didn't say it was _good_ business.”

“Why don't I just do you? Seems easier.”

“Yeah…” Bull scratched at his jaw. “It's usually the offering of the person who gets penetrated that counts.”

“ _What?_ ,” Lavellan finally snapped, eyes narrowing. "This seems like a set up. Who made these rules?"

“I’d say people who like the thought of virgins being deflowered.” Bull shrugged. “It's a thing.”

“That's not how virginity works," came the grumble, Lavellan removing his weapons and various equipment. His boots were untied, placed on the side, and his pants were unlaced. “How does this even work? How is it being offered?”

He paused with thumbs hooked into his waistband, eyebrows furrowed and a whisper on his breath. “And who's accepting it?”

Dorian took pity over their leader's rising confusion and subsequent attempt at internally finding the answers that had little explanation.

“Try not to think too hard with things that concern magic,” he said kindly but in that insulting way of his. “Some people simply use their powers for bad or to be slightly inconvenient on others.”

Lavellan grunted. “Mages,” he huffed. He paused again, before looking over to their forgotten fourth member of their group. “No offense, Solas.” 

He nearly forgot that it was Solas that he was to have sex with, and if he was going to get bent in half by him, he might as well stay on his good side for today.

But Solas only glanced up from the small pocketbook he had open and in his hand.

“Ah, you three are ready to move on.” The pages clapped shut. “Wonderful.”

It didn't quite sound like he was irritated and scolding them, but Lavellan knew. He _knew_. “Sorry, Solas.”

Solas passed in front of him quietly with a level stare, and Lavellan scooted backwards to make room for him. “I was joking about the mage thing, you know.” 

Solas hauled himself to his knees upon the altar, and Lavellan pulled his own legs in. “It's supposed to be funny because it's obvious I'm chill about that stuff _and_ I respect you _greatly_.”

Solas undid his robes without breaking eye contact, and Lavellan cleared his throat unable to not take a quick peek at the front of Solas’ pants. “Well, most of the time. Some of the time. When you're not being rude to me about things i have no control over and all.”

Solas said nothing, and Bull broke in, chuckling. “Ruining the mood, Solas.” And Dorian tucked his own arms close to himself with a faux shiver.

“It _is_ rather chilly in here all of a sudden, isn't it?”

Lavellan tugged at his collar, warm and forgetting to stay on a certain someone's good side. “ _Freezing_.”

With a sigh, Solas gazed down at him. “Today?”

“Absolutely,” Lavellan replied emphatically, rolling back to lift up his hips and shove his pants and small clothes to his ankles before kicking them off. 

Dorian took a look at the exit, still glowing with magic. “Let’s hope this works.”

“Right?” Lavellan shifted on the cold stone. “Because if not, then I won’t have anymore virginity to get us out of any other traps.”

“We won't be getting into any other traps if we don't leave this one.”

Lavellan flopped fully upon the flat surface with a sigh at Solas’ need to be serious in serious situations. “Are you two going to watch?” He glanced over to Bull and Dorian, Dorian politely not staring and Bull being a good bodyguard and keeping an eye on things.

Lavellan paused when Solas settled a hand over his bare knee to push it more to the side so he could fit between the both of them. “Oh. Starting already?” He brightened up, deciding as usual to be positive in the face of an insurmountable task. “I like the initiative, but i kind of expect that, all things considering, since you're doing the topping thing and all.”

Solas ignored him, undoing the strap around his waist and unlacing his pants, which held the aforementioned insurmountable task inside.

“I’d prefer if there wasn't an audience,” he said in that deceptively calm way of his and with his unnerving insistence on keeping unblinking eye contact when he was displeased.

“Well, they’d still hear.” Lavellan ignored the clear impatience because Solas deserved it for ignoring his genuine praise and gratitude. He nodded towards Dorian and Bull. “Why don’t you two have at each other? Might as well have some fun while we do.”

It seemed like a good suggestion. Everyone joining in and doing _something_ instead of standing around meant less focus on one person. But Dorian looked offended, as if participating in a sort of orgy was feeding into stereotypes about Tevinters or some nonsense.

“ _Don't_ give him ideas,” he said, pointedly not looking at Bull.

“I would think you'd be flattered,” came the easy response. He was trying to get a rise out of him in more ways than one but Dorian wasn't having it.

“We'll sit this one out,” he said, a narrowed stare aimed at Bull, who followed him to the far wall to offer a bit of pseudo privacy.

“Foreplay is not your forte, ‘Vint.”

Solas watched them a moment, before his eyes swept towards his now partner. He spoke deliberately, since it was usually left to him to give reminders of what they were doing or when to behave. “This isn’t for our enjoyment.”

Large eyes turned to him and Lavellan delivered his lines in his usual flat way. "Solas. I’m hurt. Shocked and dismayed. You don't think I'll be enjoyable for you?" He crossed his arms behind his head like a pillow as if he had already decided he wasn't going to do any work and that he was just getting ready for the show. "Is it because I'm a virgin?"

 

Solas fixed him with a blank look, eyebrow raised. He'd prefer to not have this drawn out with the Inquisitor’s endless comments. This was simply something that perhaps needed to be done.

“Turn over.”

Lavellan got up to position himself on his hands and knees, continuing as this were an everyday conversation. "Because I'll have you know deflowering virgins is a _thing_. Not saying it's _your_ thing, but being in high demand must count for _some_ thing.”

Solas began to suspect his unceasing chatter was due to nervousness rather than his typical rambling ways when the touch to his hip elicited an abrupt tensing of his shoulders. “...Inquisitor. I assure you, this will be fine,” he said gently, causing Lavellan to peek over his own shoulder. 

“You don't have to do the sweet talk thing.”

There was a call from across the area, Bull imparting his wisdom as usual. “Dirty talk would be more effective.”

Lavellan called towards them, “You're not supposed to be listening!” and Dorian called back pointedly. 

"We are trying, believe me."

“Wait.” Lavellan sensed movement behind him, and if he knew anything about Solas it was that he could be quiet and sneaky, and Lavellan would rather know what he was doing if the man was going to be handling the sensitive bits of his. He tried to get a peek around to see what was happening back there. “Are you just going to stick it in?”

Solas had apparently pulled himself out, his attention solely on the slow drag of his fingers along his length as he answered with little interest a short and simple, “Yes.”

It took a few moments of expectant blinking before Lavellan realized that Solas was not joking. “All right, I know I've never had sex before, but I think there's supposed to be more steps to it than that.”

Solas glanced up with that aloof air to him that Lavellan usually saw when the man was explaining something obvious to someone who still didn't get it after numerous explanations.

“In the most common definition of the term,you would no longer have virginity the moment you are penetrated.”

“ _Wow_.” Lavellan’s eyes shot open. “You smooth talker.”

See. This was why he spoke a lot. Some people were far too blunt and to the point that it confused him when the conversation was already over. Obviously, what should have been said was, no, I will use my thorough sexual knowledge to ensure that you will be comfortable and safe, and I, though knowing we must be efficient to the task at hand, will be doting enough to focus on your comfort and safety as only a good friend and mentor should.

But of course, Solas didn't know how vocal interactions worked, and he actually raised his voice enough to show that he was simply going to continue speaking in that pointed way where one refused to acknowledge any previous comments made.

“And seeing as virginity is all we need,” he said rudely by talking over him--the not-self-appointed leader of the group, “then just _sticking it in_ , as you said, is sufficient enough.”

Lavellan frowned. He knew when he was being mocked, and he turned to the others to complain. “Solas doesn't think I deserve an orgasm, you guys. Take pity on me.” 

And The Iron Bull did, as if he had been waiting for the moment to slide in and do something other than pretend he wasn't there. “I've got it,” he said, approaching them as easily as he did any situation. He took a seat upon the altar in front of Lavellan and offered his hand, but Solas shook his head.

“That's not necessary.”

This was not helpful. The Inquisitor and Bull liked to talk and they liked to joke and they never did listen for very long, and that was always a quick way to lose an erection in Solas’ opinion. But Bull was insistent.

“Someone's first time should be something to look back upon fondly,” he said, and Dorian begrudgingly came closer and looked over the scene with a shake of his head.

“It'll be memorable, if anything.”

“Sweet memories,” Lavellan echoed, before looking up at Bull. “Right. So how will we do this?”

With two people, it was complicating enough. Or at least it _should_ be more complicating than just _sticking it in_. But now there'd be more limbs and more parts, and he was really only experienced with two hands or less.

When Bull gestured to his lap with a pat and a welcoming, “Hop on,” Lavellan smiled. “Look at that. A true gentleman.”

“I’m not quite sure that’s the word I’d use,” Dorian said, and Bull tilted his head towards him, and Lavellan glanced over his shoulder at Solas when he felt a subtle tightening of fingers on his hip.

“Solas, please be patient. This is called foreplay, I believe.”

“You know,” Bull interjected, sounding too amused, “a bit of frustration adds to the sensations of sex.”

Lavellan blinked up at him. “That doesn’t sound fun.”

“Neither does going straight into things without getting worked up in the good way.”

Solas had the grace to concede the truth as Bull stared at him pointedly. It was also possible that it would be simply easier to go along and do things their way, as usual, if only because it would be less energy on his part. “You have a point. Then, Iron Bull,” Solas sat back on his haunches and gestured between them, indicating to lead the way. “If you would.”

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I just wanted my Inquisitor to just get it on with Solas, but then Bull worked his way in there. Then I felt bad for Dorian being all alone, so I eventually pull him in, too.


End file.
